Highway to the Hell
by Prince Yuta
Summary: Ini tentang Johnny, tetangga baru Ten yang punya rahasia besar dalam hidup. JOHNTEN FANFICTION/ONESHOOT/.


Beberapa orang berpikir hidup itu tak adil. Di antara orang-orang yang sempurna itu kenapa mesti ada orang seburuk dirinya yang masih bernapas sampai detik ini. Sesekali napasnya tertahan, mengganjal rasa iri yang seketika menutupi rasa empati dalam dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak bisa berkelit, perlahan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Langit semakin gelap saja, tak ada banyak bintang yang tergantung di langit, paling hanya satu atau dua, masih bisa terhitung secara kasat mata. Cahaya rembulan juga tertutup oleh gelapnya awan hitam, mereka membendungnya, membuat lelaki jangkung itu menghela napas panjang setelah mendongak ke langit.

Hari pertamanya di kota ini tak sesuai harapan, jauh-jauh ia datang dari Busan dan semuanya tetap tak ada perubahan. Tubuhnya yang terbelai angin seketika menggigil, ia lupa dengan sweater yang ada di dalam tas sehingga membiarkan tubuh besarnya itu terbalut dengan kemeja tipis. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan masuk angin.

Tangan kanannya bergerak menekan tombol interkom biasa yang terpasang di setiap pintu unit apartemen sederhana itu, kedua kakinya melangkah masuk, tak lupa menaruh sepatu usangnya di tempat seharusnya. Ruangan yang semula gelap kini terpapar oleh cahaya terang. Tak seterang bangunan lain, tapi cukup bagus untuk apartemen murah di tengah kota besar seperti Seoul.

* * *

Aroma khas yang hampir setiap hari tercium di dapur kecilnya cukup membangkitkan rasa lapar di pagi hari. Lelaki pendek dengan poni hitam yang terkuncir ke atas itu sibuk mengeringkan wajahnya dengan lembaran tisu, lalu berlari mendekati pemanggang roti.

"Baiklah, kita punya apa sekarang?" Suara dengan aksen khas itu terdengar lucu, lelaki itu sibuk bermonolog lalu berakhir dengan menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dengan sepotong roti yang terbalut selai kacang.

Hembusan angin pagi menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut, aktivitas pagi yang terlihat dari teras miliknya membuat lelaki kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil melahap habis roti setengah gosong buatannya tadi. Beberapa cucian sudah tergantung, tinggal menjemur sisanya selagi tiada tanda akan turun hujan.

Sekitar beberapa menit, tepat pada saat ia tengah menjepit setiap cucian miliknya, netra hitamnya bersinggungan dengan netra hazel dari sosok asing di unit sebelah. Lelaki jangkung yang baru pertama kali ia lihat itu nampak tak sadar, wajah kusutnya seolah menandakan jika ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur. Oh hei, bukankah apartemen sebelah kosong? Lalu sejak kapan?

"Maaf?"

Sang lelaki jangkung itu tersentak kecil, lalu mengedarkan pandangan dan terhenti persis ke arah sosok yang baru saja bersuara. Kaki kanannya bergerak mundur selangkah dengan otomatis, entah respon apa yang diberikan oleh tubuhnya barusan, yang jelas ia tak suka itu.

"Kau tinggal di sana?"

Butuh waktu empat detik, lalu suara maskulin itu terdengar samar. "Uh, ya."

"Sejak kapan?" Nada bicaranya terdengar antusias, bahkan tubuh pendeknya sudah bersandar pada pagar pembatas dengan kepala yang bergerak maju ke depan. Sebuah pertanda jika lelaki kecil itu tengah tertarik oleh tetangga , siapa yang tidak gembira mendapat tetangga baru setelah nyaris setahun lamanya?

"Malam ini."

"Oh, sudah ku duga." Lelaki itu menjeda ucapannya, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Namaku Ten." di akhiri dengan senyuman manis di bagian akhir.

Tak ada respon dalam waktu singkat, suara kendaraan yang sibuk lalu lalang di bawah sana seakan meredam perkataan Ten beberapa waktu yang lalu. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki yang terus terdiam di teras seberang, jika saja Ten tidak melambaikan tangannya berkali-kali, maka yang ia dapatkan hanyalah jawaban bisu dari hembusan angin semata.

"Johnny."

"Oh! Nama yang bagus. Mulai hari ini apa boleh aku memanggilmu tetangga?"

Johnny kembali terdiam, kepalanya bergerak ke arah berlawanan, jemarinya bergerak dengan gusar. Tanpa membuka mulut, ia mengambil langkah untuk masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya, menutup pintu dengan gerakan pelan agar Ten tak merasa salah paham dengan tindakannya barusan.

"_Introvert_ huh? Tidak cocok sama sekali."

* * *

Orang-orang mungkin akan berpikir tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya, ia seperti lelaki normal, berwajah tampan dengan tubuh tinggi bak seorang model terkenal. Tapi bagi Johnny, ia bukanlah dirinya. Setiap kali Johnny melihat cermin, rasa muak itu muncul, ia membenci wajahnya, terkadang bertanya dalam hati kenapa hidupnya tak semulus kehidupan orang di luar sana. Tak ada yang salah, tapi Johnny sendiri yang menutup diri secara perlahan. Bak sebuah pintu di rumah-rumah mewah, mereka selalu tertutup, tak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

Dengan napas terengah ia membanting tubuh ke atas ranjang besi yang mulai berkarat, menutup kedua matanya lalu menekuk kaki kanannya ke atas. Telapak tangannya basah dan terasa dingin di waktu yang bersamaan, Johnny benar-benar membenci situasi ini. Suara bel pintu yang terus terdengar dari apartemen sebelah memancing Johnny untuk membuka mata, menoleh ke arah kanan, tempat dimana lelaki pendek itu tinggal.

Ugh, tidak bisakah pintunya segera dibuka saja?

Di sisi lain Ten berteriak lantang dari arah kamar, ia baru selesai memakai pakaian dengan rambut basah yang tertutup handuk. Wajah familiar yang terus berdiri di luar terpampang jelas di layar intercom, membuat Ten memutar bolamatanya halus lalu membuka pintu dengan gerakan lambat.

"Oh, tidak tahu kau sedang mandi." Lelaki di ambang pintu bersuara, tak lupa memasang senyum simpul sambil mengangkat bungkusan berisi makanan yang ia bawa dalam perjalanan.

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah."

"Biar ku tebak. Roti bakar lagi kan?"

Kepala Ten mengangguk sekali, kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dada, lalu memimpin lelaki yang lebih tinggi untuk masuk ke apartemennya.

"Kau tidak bosan ke tempat sempit seperti ini?" Ten menyeletuk, membuat lelaki dengan nama Hendery itu tertawa singkat.

"Kau sendiri tidak bosan tinggal di tempat sempit ini?"

"Tidak, di sini menyenangkan."

"Oke, aku menghargainya. Calon pasangan yang ideal."

Langkah kaki Ten terhenti, lalu ia berbalik badan, "Aku? Untuk siapa?"

"Siapapun. Uh, apa kau tidak tertarik untuk menikahiku, Ten?"

Yang diberikan pertanyaan justru tergelak, entah sudah berapa kali Hendery mengatakan hal semacam itu, yang jelas ia bosan. Tidak bisakah lelaki itu mengerti betapa tidak tertariknya ia pada Hendery?

"Kau ada kencan malam ini Ten?"

"Ya, aku punya kencan dengan macbook milikku. Pulanglah, jangan kembali bila perlu."

"Oh hei, aku baru sopan bersikap seperti itu kepada tamu." Sosok yang lebih tinggi melangkah menuju balkon, menikmati terpaan angin di antara jemuran yang menggantung.

"Hen..."

"Oh! Apa seseorang baru saja pindah?" Suara tersentak Hendery yang diiringi dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke apartemen Johnny berhasil membuat Ten ikut terkejut.

"Kau punya tetangga?"

"Entahlah. Aku baru bertemu dengannya pagi ini."

"Siapa? Laki-laki atau seorang gadis?"

"Seorang laki-laki, namanya Johnny kalau tidak salah."

"Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Ugh bukan urusanmu," Kedua tangan Ten menarik lengan Hendery dengan cepat.

"Pulanglah."

"Oke aku akan pulang, letakan semua bahan makanannya di dalam lemari es. Paham?"

"Tidak perlu diingatkan, sekarang pulanglah. Silahkan kembali satu tahun yang akan datang, terima kasih."

Lelaki berwajah tampan itu menahan suaranya, lalu menarik napas panjang. Ten dan pintu di hadapannya itu sama saja. Mereka tak mudah membiarkan sembarang orang masuk, atau bahkan sekedar mengetuk.

Ketika Hendery resmi lenyap dari pandangannya, giliran Ten yang menarik napas. Lelaki berdarah Thailand itu kembali melangkah menuju dapur, lalu menatap datar ke arah semua pemberian Hendery yang masih berserakan di atas meja.

"Cih, dia pikir aku ini tidak punya uang untuk membeli daging? Kenapa membawa daging sebanyak ini." Gerutu Ten di setiap detiknya. Sial, merapikan semua bahan makanan pemberian Hendery jelas akan memakan banyak waktu luangnya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, lalu pergerakan tangannya terhenti sambil menatap lurus ke arah lembaran daun perilla yang terbungkus oleh kemasan plastik. Bibir pink itu membulat dengan dengan cepat, lalu senyuman aneh tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

* * *

Suara ketukan sekaligus bel pintu yang berasal dari pintu apartemennya berhasil membuat Johnny membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Demi Tuhan! Siapa orang yang berani menekan bel sekaligus mengetuk pintu bak orang kesetanan begitu?

"Mau apa kau?" Johnny menegur dari intercom, menatap kesal ke arah Ten yang entah untuk apa berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah polosnya itu.

"Hai tetangga! Bisa aku—"

"Aku bukan tetanggamu."Jawab Johnny dengan nada dingin.

"Hyung—"

"Aku juga bukan hyungmu."

"Lalu aku harus menyebutmu apa? Hei!?"

Suara handle pintu yang bergerak lalu diikuti dengan suara pintu yang berderit berhasil membuat Ten antusias tanpa sebab. Lelaki jangkung yang nampaknya baru terbangun dari tidurnya itu kini berada cukup dekat untuk Ten pandangi dari dekat. Hei apakah lelaki itu tidak punya pekerjaan selain tidur setiap harinya?

"Heol, apa aku sedang berhadapan dengan sebuah tiang?"

"Hei jaga ucapanmu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ah maaf, aku... yah, kemarin aku memperoleh stok daging yang cukup banyak, tapi karena ku rasa tidak mungkin untuk mengonsumsinya sendiri, apa kau mau sedikit?"

Tak ada respon.

"Ah tidak, bukan itu. Apa malam ini kau ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau kita pesta barbekyu di balkon ku?"

"Tidak."

"Di balkonmu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau di—"

Kedua mata Johnny terpejam kuat, lalu terbuka dalam waktu singkat. "Dengar... Aku tidak peduli dimanapun itu, yang jelas aku tidak menyukainya."

"Hyung tidak suka daging?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, dan aku bukan hyungmu. Jadi berhentilah bicara karena aku tidak suka berisik. Kau mengerti ucapanku bocah tengil?"

"Okay..aku— Maaf, siapa yang kau maksud bocah?!"Giliran Ten yang memekik, menyakiti telinga Johnny hanya dalam sekali nada tinggi saja.

"Kau."

"Aku tidak! Hei buka pintunya!"

Suara teriakan Ten terus menggema di luar apartemennya, semakin menyakiti telinganya saja. Dengan tangan bergetar Johnny menyisir helaian rambutnya dengan kasar, lalu memukul pintu besi itu dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan suara yang berhasil membuat Ten tersentak di seberang sana.

"Orang ini tidak waras atau bagaimana."

* * *

Johnny mengerang keras dari dalam kamarnya, volume musik yang kedengarannya semakin mengeras itu terus saja mengganggu ketenangannya di sore hari. Dua buah bantal yang ia gunakan untuk meredam suara bising itu benar-benar tak berfungsi. Entah kurang tebal, entah temboknya tidak kedap suara, atau memang lelaki pendek itu saja yang terlalu gila.

Ketika kesabaran Johnny resmi mencapai puncak tertinggi, lelaki itu melemparkan bantal yang menutupi telinga dan sebagian kepalanya. Ia tak lagi menghiraukan suara pintu yang terbanting dengan keras, menghentikan orang gila di apartemen sebelah jauh lebih penting.

"Ya! Buka pintunya sialan!" Johnny berteriak kencang, suara bel yang diiringi dengan ketukan pintu yang membabi buta itu semakin menambah keributan saja. Setidaknya Johnny harap tak ada lansia yang tinggal di sekitar sini karena mereka bisa terkena serangan jantung.

Di balik pintu Ten melipat kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi menantang, ikan pancingannya sudah memakan umpan, dan ia hanya perlu memastikan apakah ia bisa mendapatkannya atau justru membuatnya terlepas begitu saja.

"Hei kau—! Dengar, jangan buat aku semakin marah kalau tidak aku akan—"

"Hyung akan apa?"

Johnny refleks melangkah mundur saat pintu di hadapannya terbuka dengan cepat, menampakkan wajah Ten dengan bibir mengerucut dan poni yag terikat ke atas.

"Hei kau—"

"Namaku Ten, Hyung."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyetel musik terlalu keras?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kami sedang mengadakan pesta barbekyu di dalam."

Kening Johnny mengernyit tajam, kaki kirinya lalu bergerak kedepan dengan tubuh yang condong. Lelaki itu tengah penasaran sekarang.

"Eiiitt, selain tamu dilarang mengintip."

"Ada berapa tamu di dalam?"

"Tiga. Ingin jadi yang keempat?"

"Tidak, aku cuma ingin kau mengecilkan volume musik."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau Hyung tidak ikut."

"A-apa? Kau sengaja memancingku kemari dengan ide bodohmu itu?"

"Tidak, hyung sendiri yang terpancing."

"Ugh terserah, kecilkan itu."

"Tidak kalau hyung tidak bergabung. Ayolah sekali ini saja, tidak bisakah kita berkenalan? Hyung tetanggaku, aku tetanggamu. Setelah itu aku tidak akan menyetel musik dengan volume keras atau melakukan hal yang tidak hyung sukai."

Johnny tak merespon. Menurutnya, masuk ke dalam sana sama saa menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tahu bagaimana sifat orang-orang di dalam sana, bisa jadi menyambutnya, bisa juga menghancurkan dirinya.

"Pukul wajahku sepuluh kali kalau mengingkari janji."

* * *

Hari semakin gelap, bulan sabit pertanda awal bulan sudah berada tepat di atas kepala. Asap kecil yang muncul dari pemanggang dengan potongan daging sapi di atasnya terus saja menghantarkan aroma khas.

Lelaki jangkung dan tiga buah boneka beruang dengan ukuran berbeda itu masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Kaki panjangnya menekuk ke atas, pandangannya terus tertuju ke arah daging setengah matang yang tengah terpanggang. Yah, Ten berhasil menipu dirinya bahwa ada tiga tamu lain di dalam, namun saat Johnny mengoceh dengan suara keras, jawaban santai Ten berhasil membuatnya tutup mulut. "Aku tidak pernah bilang ada tiga orang, Aku hanya bilang ada tiga tamu. Kenapa boneka saja tidak bisa disebut tamu saat kupu-kupu saja ada yang disebut kupu-kupu tamu?"

Ah rasanya Johnny ingin tenggelam saja.

"Kau mau ini?" ujar Ten seraya mengeluarkan empat kaleng arak beras dari dalam plastik yang dibawanya dari dalam.

"Aku tidak minum." Membuat Ten tergelak, lalu membuka satu kaleng dengan hati-hati.

"Ini kan hanya soju. Masa badan sebesar ini tidak kuat minum."

Kemudian Ten mengambil satu kaleng lain, membuka penutupnya dengan cara yang serupa.

"Aku juga tidak minum, tapi sesekali tidak masalah kan. Lagipula aku cuma minum di rumah sendiri. Ayo bersulang hyung."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk pindahnya Johnny hyung kemari."

Tuk!

Malam itu, Johnny pikir apa yang tengah mereka lakukan bukan sesuatu yang nyata, semuanya terasa lain. Rasanya ia tengah mengkhayal, atau mungkin terlalu banyak minum hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Namun Johnny salah besar.

Ia baik-baik saja, toleransi alkoholnya masih bisa teratasi, justru sosok yang mengajaknya minum yang terkapar sambil tertawa bodoh di tengah terpaan angin malam. Ten mabuk, memaksa Johnny untuk melempar tubuh lelaki kecil ke atas ranjang, lalu ia melompati balkon karena pintunya terkunci oleh empat digit angka tertentu.

Selama nyaris setahun, ia menutup diri dari keramaian. Lalu dalam jangka waktu beberapa bulan, ia akan mencari tempat tinggal dan juga pekerjaan baru. Tak ada yang cocok untuknya, bahkan kota ini sekalipun. Orang-orang yang menganggapnya telah meninggal mungkin tak akan percaya, ia masih bernapas dengan bebas, meski rasa sesak di dadanya tak kunjung hilang setiap kali ia menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Johnny membenci semuanya, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Waktu berjalan semakin cepat, tak ada yang menduga jika Johnny sudah berada di lingkungan yang sama selama nyaris dua bulan lamanya. Perkenalannya dengan Ten mulai membawa dampak baik untuk kehidupannya, mungkin. Lelaki kecil itu bak seorang tamu yang berani masuk ke rumah mewah yang selalu terkunci rapat. Setiap Johnny merespon perkataan atau ajakan sederhana yang Ten lontarkan dengan sebuah bentakan keras, lelaki itu tak melangkah mundur sedikitpun.

"Johnny hyung, boleh aku minta dua kantung teh?"

Pertanyaan yang sama diringi dengan ketukan di pintu tak kunjung berhenti. Sejak hampir lima belas menit lamanya ia menunggu di tempat yang sama, namun tak ada jawaban. Jika saat ini ia tengah memasak air panas, mungkin airnya sudah mengering karena Johnny sungguh tak punya perasaan padanya.

"Jawab saja tidak boleh atau tidak punya! Kenapa tega membuatku seperti pengemis teh?"

Ujung kakinya menendang pintu, lalu ia berbalik badan, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu lalu merosot ke bawah.

"Johnny hyung..."

Tuk! Tuk!

Bibir cherry miliknya mengerucut setelah dua ketukan pintu terakhir. Lagipula kenapa ia mesti bersusah payah menunggu di depan pintu padahal ia bisa masuk ke apartemennya sendiri untuk menunggu Johnny. Cih, dasar payah!

Suara entakan kaki yang perlahan mendekat mulai merambat masuk ke telinganya, membuat Ten mengalihkan perhatian lalu pandangannya merangkak naik dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Lelaki jangkung itu ada di sana.

"Hyung!" Ten berteriak lantang, bangkit dari posisinya lalu mengentakan kaki kanannya sekali karena merasa kesal dengan kelakuan Johnny.

"Kenapa kau di situ?"

"Aku mau minta teh, tapi hyung tidak buka pintunya."

"Kau tidak lihat aku habis keluar, bodoh? Kalau tahu aku tidak buka pintu, kenapa tidak pulang saja?"

Ten mendengus keras, lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke sisi kiri.

"Hyung beli sesuatu?" Kemudian Johnny berjalan mendekati pintu, "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Aroma lilin sontak menyeruak saat keduanya baru melangkah masuk ke dalam, aroma khas dari apartemen Johnny yang paling Ten sukai. Lelaki asal Thailand itu langsung berlari ke atas sofa, melempar tubuhnya dengan lalu menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. Ini sudah kali ketiga sejak Johnny berani mengizinkan Ten masuk ke tempat tinggalnya. Oke, sebenarnya Ten sendiri yang memaksa masuk bak seekor ayam yang ingin mencari tempat bertelur. Mungkin Johnny terlalu lelah memberikan larangan kepada Ten karena sosok cerewet itu mempunyai prinsip _"dilarang melarang" _dalam hidupnya.

"Hyung, boleh aku minta tehnya?"

Tak ada respon yang meyakinkan hingga Ten mau tak mau menggedikkan bahu. Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah dapur yang, entah lelaki itu tidak pernah menggunakan dapur karena tak bisa memasak.

Saat Ten kembali dengan empat kantung teh di saku celana pendeknya, rasa penasaran kembali membawa lelaki itu untuk menjelajah lebih jauh selagi Johnny lenyap entah kemana. Tak ada benda antik yang terpajang, tak ada foto yang tergantung. Dinding abu-abu itu terlalu kosong jika dibandingkan dengan dinding di tempat tinggalnya.

"Okay..."

Sebuah rasa penasaran membuatnya melangkah semakin menjauh, tak tahu batasan hingga sembarangan masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi orang hanya untu sekedar mengenal seseorang lebih jauh. Jika Ten bisa jujur kepada orang lain, ia hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Johnny lebih dari sekedar tetangga ataupun kakak laki-laki.

Perhatian Ten tiba-tiba saja tertuju ke arah nakas, membukanya dengan cepat untuk sekedar mengecek isinya. Lalu semuanya berawal dari rasa penasaran dalam dirinya, ia menemukan sebuah foto berukuran besar yang tersimpan rapi di balik bingkai, dua orang anak yang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Lelaki kecil itu melihat Johnny di sana, ia jelas mengenalinya.

"Oh wow..." Bibir kecilnya membulat, jemari kurusnya menyentuh satu foto lain yang tak terbalut bingkai.

"Apa aku menyimpan teh di dalam kamar?" Suara Johnny langsung membuat Ten mendorong nakas di depannya dengan kasar. Ten panik tentu saja, Johnny jelas akan marah kalau ia ketahuan menyentuh barang-barangnya tanpa izin.

"Maaf, aku cuma ingin melihat-lihat."

Johnny melangkah masuk dengan pakaian yang berbeda dan rambut basah yang tertutupi oleh handuk yang bertengger di atas dengan cepat mengunci nakas, lalu meletakkan kuncinya ke dalam saku celana. Tatapan tajam langsung mengarah ke netra legam milik Ten yang jaraknya hanya sekitar beberapa senti saja, salahkan Johnny kenapa tidak menyingkirkan Ten saat hendak mengunci nakas. Posisinya jadi tidak menyenangkan untuk diperhatikan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lihat?" Nada bicara Johnny terdengar datar.

"Aku... hanya penasaran denganmu."

Kening Johnny mengernyit, "Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Gadis di foto itu... apa dia kekasihmu?"

Yang lebih tua tak merespon, sebaliknya ia semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga membuat Ten memundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Pergerakannya dikunci dengan kedua tangan Johnny di kedua sisi.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu, Ten?"

Beberapa tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambut Johnny membuat Ten mengerjap selama beberapa kali. Sosok yang lebih muda itu menaikkan pandangannya, menatap mata Johnny dengan lurus hingga keduanya saling beradu pandang.

"Yah... karena—" Bibirnya yang semula terbuka langsung menutup secara perlahan saat Johnny mendorong bibirnya dengan cepat.

Kedua bibir yang bertemu itu membuat Ten terkesiap, bolamatanya nyaris keluar bahkan tubuhnya terasa gemetar. Bibir cherry miliknya dilumat dengan gerakan lembut hingga membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Julurkan lidahmu, Ten." Ucap Johnny dengan santai disela ciuman, membuat Ten gugup setengah mati saat ia menjulurkan lidah dengan takut.

"A-aku tidak bisa."

Ten merengek, sedangkan Johnny nampaknya bersikap acuh. Benda lunak tak bertulang itu bergerak menggoda ujung lidah Ten yang tersembunyi, kemudian kembali melumat bibirnya dengan gerakan menuntut.

Pengalaman pertama bagi Ten berakhir dengan singkat, lelaki itu terlalu kaku karena ia tak pernah berciuman dengan siapapun. Tatapan Johnny kembali menatap matanya dengan santai, ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap bibir Ten yang sedikit membengkak sekaligus basah, lalu ia menarik napas.

"Maafkan aku."

* * *

Sudah tiga hari lamanya Ten memutuskan untuk tak keluar rumah bahkan sekedar menjemur pakaian di luar. Lelaki itu lebih suka untuk menjemur pakaian dalamnya saja di jendela, setidaknya ia tak perlu keluar rumah karena ia tak siap bertemu dengan Johnny. Kejadian malam itu benar-benar merusak isi kepalanya, setiap hari mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena terlalu kaku dalam menanggapi ciuman pertamanya. Beberapa kali ia mencari di internet tentang bagaimana cara berciuman yang benar, bahkan sampai mencari tutorialnya di media sosial.

Orang bilang, ciuman pertama akan jadi sesuatu yang tak terlupakan. Ten tak paham ciuman semacam apa yang mereka maksud, entah sekedar mengecup bibir atau masuk ke tahap intens seperti yang mereka lakukan malam itu. Demi Tuhan! sekacau apapun kesan pertamanya dalam berciuman kemarin, ia ingin melakukannya lagi. Tidak bisakah ia melakukan ujian perbaikan dalam berciuman dengan Johnny?

Ugh sial.

Di sisi lain Ten bertanya selama tiga hari belakangan, apakah Johnny hanya menganggap ciuman kemarin sebagai permainan saja karna Johnny tidak berniat sekalipun mencarinya meski hanya mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, Ten menggumam pelan, ingatannya jatuh pada foto gadis yang ada di dalam nakas kemarin. Pikirannya sibuk bertanya-tanya, lalu memberikan jawabannya sendiri. Dinginnya malam membuat Ten menarik selimutnya lalu memejamkan kedua mata, menarik napas lalu membuangnya dengan kasar. Ten merindukan hyung nya itu.

Langkah kaki Johnny terhenti tepat di persimpangan jalan menuju apartemen. Yah, untuk yang pertama kalinya ia berani pergi keluar meski dengan pakaian tertutup bak seorang kriminal. Helaian surai cokelatnya terbalut oleh hoodie berwarna cokelat gelap dengan jeans berwarna hitam. Tak lupa ia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik hoodie favoritnya itu.

Netra hazelnya menelisik jauh ke atas, memperhatikan bangunan apartemen yang jaraknya hanya sekitar tiga belas meter lagi dari posisinya sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tak ingin kembali, bahkan rasanya tidur di jalanan akan jauh lebih baik. Pada akhirnya Johnny berjongkok dipersimpangan, seraya menyandarkan punggungnya sedikit, ia mengeluarkan kotak persegi panjang yang nampak familiar, diiringi dengan benda berwarna hitam metalik dari saku yang sama.

Korek api dinyalakan, membakar tumpukan tembakau yang tergulung dalam kertas khusus, menimbulkan asap putih yang mengudara saat Johnny menghembuskan napas dengan santai. Ia bukan perokok aktif sebenarnya, hanya saja setiap ia merasa lelah dengan hidup, sebatang rokok akan jadi pelampiasan yang sempurna. Setidaknya ia bukan seorang pemabuk yang suka menggoda wanita yang pulang larut malam. Ia juga punya hati, seorang wanita tak pantas untuk disakiti.

Tatapan sendu yang semula menatap rokok kini berpaling ke arah utara, menelisik ke arah seorang lelaki dan seorang gadis yang nampak berdebat di tepi jalan. Johnny tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan, telinganya tak mampu menguping dalam radius sepuluh meter, namun yang jelas Johnny tak suka saat pria itu mencengkeram pundak gadis itu dengan kuat, lalu mendorongnya dengan kurang ajar.

Johnny sontak membuang rokoknya, lalu belah bibirnya terbuka, "Sial."

Mengumpati pria itu dengan tangan terkepal keras. Entah apa masalah yang ada dalam dirinya hingga bisa semarah ini.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak, berhentilah memaksaku brengsek!" Gadis itu memekik kencang, lalu menghempaskan tubuh lelaki itu agar menjauh.

Lelaki jangkung itu baru memberanikan diri untuk bangkit sambil melangkah dengan tergesa. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat saat lelaki itu malah menarik rambut gadis itu lalu mendorongnya jatuh ke jalanan yang kasar.

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan aku. Kenapa kau terus ngotot untuk memberitahu semua orang, huh?!" Sosok asing itu kembali bersuara, sebelah kakinya bergerak naik ke atas perut gadis itu, menghujamnya dengan beberapa kali injakan kaki hingga sebuah tangan menarik kerah kemejanya untuk menjauh, membuatnya memperoleh bogem mentah saat lelaki itu ingin menoleh ke belakang.

Suara umpatan terdengar samar ketika lelaki itu mengusap pusat tinjuan yang baru saja Johnny layangkan secara tidak sopan. Di sisi lain Johnny yang naik pitam kembali melayangkan tinjuan di tempat yang berbeda, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras hingga lawan mainnya meronta keras.

"Lakukan itu sekali lagi maka aku akan membunuhmu, bajingan."Ancam Johnny dengan nada menusuk, merasa geram di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu bocah. Jadi menyingkirlah dari hadapanku."

Johnny terkekeh, lalu menjambak surai hitam lelaki itu dengan kuat. Sudut bibirnya yang semula menyunggingkan senyuman kini beralih mengeluarkan umpatan.

"Urusanmu dengan semua perempuan di dunia ini bisa jadi urusanku. Jadi berhentilah menghajar perempuan. Kau pikir kau dilahirkan dari rahim seekor babi bukannya seorang perempuan?". Di bagian akhir ia menghempaskan kepala lelaki itu dengan kasar, lalu menghela napas pendek.

Saat lelaki itu resmi melarikan diri dari tempatnya, pandangan Johnny beralih ke arah gadis itu sejenak, saling berada dalam satu garis pandang selama beberapa detik. Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba saja bergetar, kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas membawa lututnya untuk berpijak ke atas tanah.

Seketika Johnny merasa takut.

"Kau... baik-baik saja?"

Gadis bermata besar itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Lalu bayimu...?"

Lawan bicaranya resmi terdiam, mungkin ia terkejut karena Johnny mengetahui kehamilannya saat mereka sendiri baru bertemu untuk kali pertama. Dengan ragu ia mengangguk, lalu belah bibirnya terbuka, "Y-ya..."

"Aku... melakukan hal yang benar, kan?"

Tepat setelahnya, napasnya tercekat. Johnny yang semula tak melirik sekalipun ke arah gadis itu tiba-tiba saja terpanggil dengan suara familiar itu. Saat sosok yang ia temukan persis seperti sosok gadis yang selalu ada di sampingnya, tangisnya pecah. Kedua tangannya sontak beralih menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukan eratnya, menciumi puncak kepalanya dengan rakus lalu tertawa singkat.

"Kau benar... Kau melakukan hal yang benar Soohyun-ah... Maafkan aku..."

Rasanya waktu seperti terulang, apa yang ingin Johnny lakukan untuk menebus dosanya selama ini berhasil ia lakukan. Gadis kesayangannya telah kembali, tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan lagi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"M-Maaf?"

Lelaki bermarga Seo itu tersentak keras saat gadis yang sama baru saja memberinya teguran sederhana yang membuatnya sadar jika yang barusan terjadi hanya sekedar halusinasi. Tanpa sadar ia menangis seorang diri, tak sadar jika waktu memang tak bisa diputar kembali, dan yang telah mati tak akan bisa dihidupkan kembali. Johnny tak bisa memperkirakan berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk sekedar tersenyum saat gadis itu berterima kasih dan berlari masuk ke dalam jalan yang sama dengan lingkungan tempat tinggalnya.

Di waktu yang sama ia mendapati Ten yang tengah berdiri di sisi seberang, dengan tatapan lurus yang terlihat sendu. Selangkah menjadi dua langkah, dua langkah menjadi langkah berikutnya, lalu lelaki manis itu berada persis di hadapannya, berjongkok, lalu mengusap pipi kirinya dengan lembut.

"Hyung, kau melakukan hal yang benar."

Kali ini tangisnya benar-benar pecah, dan untuk kali ini ia tak sedang berhalusinasi. Dengan suara keras Johnny menarik Ten ke dalam pelukannya, lalu merapalkan beberapa kalimat penyesalan yang berhasil membuat Ten ingin menangis saja dengan sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu.

* * *

"Pernahkah kau menyesal dalam hidup?"

Jika pertanyaan semacam itu diajukan untuk seseorang, mustahil mereka menjawab tidak. Setiap orang pernah mengalaminya, sekecil atau sebesar apapun, yang namanya penyesalan pasti selalu terjadi di bagian akhir cerita. Kalau sudah begitu mau bagaimana?

Waktu tak bisa diputar ke belakang, mereka hanya berjalan ke depan, bersifat rahasia bak soal ujian. Tak ada yang tahu persoalan apa yang akan dibahas, tak ada yang tahu juga bagaimana jalan penyelesaiannya. Setiap orang pasti punya pendapat yang sama, "Seandainya aku tahu itu akan terjadi, maka aku tak akan pernah melakukannya."

"_To do and regret, rather than not to do and regret." _

Laki-laki itu punya memegang prinsip dengan kalimat di atas. Sebagian dirinya menyesal karena berbuat tanpa menggunakan akal sehat, namun di sisi lain ia tak menyesal karena seseorang. Tepat setelah gadis itu lenyap dari pandangan, bahkan lenyap dari dunia yang kejam ini, Johnny pikir kehidupannya bukan lagi Johnny yang sama, pergi keluar dengan bebas seperti kebanyakan pria diusianya sekarang. Sisi cerianya menghilang bak debu yang tertiup angin.

Hari itu, gadis kesayangannya pulang dengan keadaan yang tak biasa. Saat Johnny menyambutnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, gadis tinggi itu tak menjawab, ia justru melangkah gontai ke dalam kamar, mengabaikan ajakan makan malam Johnny tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara ketukan di pintu terdengar lagi setelah matahari telah meninggi. Kamar tidur itu terlihat gelap dari lubang udara di atas pintu, gadis itu juga tak kunjung melangkah keluar untuk membuat sarapan.

"Soohyun-ah." Masih tak ada jawaban, padahal adiknya itu harusnya tahu, ia begitu khawatir karena gadis yang sejak dalam kandungan ada bersamanya itu tak kunjung keluar kamar sejak semalam. Sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi.

"Aku akan pergi bekerja, setidaknya makanlah sedikit. Jangan mengundang penyakit sekecil apapun, sampai jumpa."

Satu hari berubah menjadi satu minggu, semuanya berjalan cepat, membawa perubahan yang nampak jelas setiap kali Soohyun pulang dari kampusnya. Wajah gadis itu tak lagi sama, sifatnya berubah, luka lebam di wajahnya justru bertambah di tempat yang berbeda, entah bagaimana dengan tubuhnya, Johnny tak pernah diberi waktu untuk bertanya, Johnny juga tak bisa memaksa.

"Hyun-ah..."

Pada hari berikutnya Johnny pikir ia harus mengambil langkah tegas, ia seorang laki-laki, seorang kakak, dan seorang kepala keluarga dalam keluarga kecil yang penuh keterbatasan. Ditariknya lengan Soohyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya, mereka mendudukan diri di atas ranjang, dengan Johnny yang punya banyak pertanyaan dan Soohyun yang punya banyak hal yang ingin disembunyikan.

"Hentikan." Johnny bersuara, kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi tirus itu dengan lembut, lalu mengarahkan tatapan gadis itu untuk bersinggungan dengan netra hazel miliknya.

"Kita pernah berjanji untuk tidak merahasiakan sesuatu yang harus ditanggung bersama, kan?"

Tak ada respon.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau masalahmu hanya jatuh tersandung lalu kakimu terluka, tapi yang ini merisakmu di kampus? Soohyun, dengarkan—"

"Apa yang harus aku dengar?!" Teriakan Soohyun menggema, dan pada akhirnya gadis itu menaikkan tatapannya yang bergetar.

"Apa yang mau kau dengar? Apa yang harus aku beritahu?"

"Soohyun..."

Dengan suara parau gadis itu menyela, "Aku akan jadi seorang ibu." Membuat Johnny kehabisan kata-kata dalam hitungan detik.

"Aku... akan jadi seorang ibu. Tapi anakku tidak akan punya seorang ayah." Netra hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak.

Selama ini Johnny tak pernah punya prasangka buruk mengenai adiknya itu. Soohyun bisa jaga dirinya sendiri, sedangkan ia akan menjaga adiknya itu dari kejauhan. Bukan berarti ia tak bisa menjaganya dari dekat, tapi Johnny punya caranya sendiri sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, terlepas dari kematian orang tuanya, berita menyakitkan semacam ini berhasil membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Di sisi lain ia merasa marah karena Soohyun tak bisa menepati janjinya untuk menjaga diri, di sisi lain ia berhasil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa jadi seorang kakak sekaligus orang tua yang baik. Ia payah dalam menangani hal semacam ini.

"Lalu luka-luka ini?" Sebisa mungkin Johnny menahan getaran suaranya, namun gadis itu hanya memberikan gelengan yang membuat Johnny merasa kecewa. Tangisan Soohyun pecah hingga membuat Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak tidak... Ku mohon jangan menangis. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tidak masalah. Aku yang akan jadi ayahnya, kita akan merawatnya berhenti menangis."

Namun sekarang malah ia yang ikut menangis kencang, rasa frustasi seketika melingkupi perasaannya.

Dua hari setelahnya, bukan Johnny yang mengingkari janji, tapi Soohyun sendiri. Gadis itu mengakhiri dua kehidupan dalam waktu yang bersamaan dengan menggantung dirinya di dalam kamar. Mereka yang mati, namun disisi lain Johnny juga merasa mati.

* * *

Sosok yang lebih tua itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Dengan wajah ditekuk, ia menggeliat untuk sedikit melakukan peregangan, entah apa yang terjadi semalam sampai tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas seperti ini. Napas Johnny tercekat dengan cepat saat sosok lain yang ia temukan di tempat tidurnya menghela napas lega lalu tersenyum tipis, lelaki itu, Ten, bergerak membetulkan letak kepalanya, kemudian bertanya, "Hyung baik-baik saja?"

Johnny terdiam, dalam hati ingin melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang sialnya tak bisa ia ungkapkan. Diam saja mungkin akan terasa lebih baik, terlebih lagi Johnny baru saja ingat kalau semalam ia telah membuat keributan di lingkungan barunya itu.

Keduanya menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya secara bergantian, Johnny tak memasang ekspresi apapun. Tatapan kosongnya mengarah pada Ten yang masih menatap ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang sama, lelaki itu terlihat sangat manis meski baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Semalam..."

"Hng?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Hyung jatuh pingsan semalam, jadi aku minta tolong ke satpam untuk membawa hyung ke hari yang lalu kan aku mengintip hyung waktu membuka kunci pintu, jadi aku ingat. Tanggal lahirmu, eh?"Goda Ten dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat hingga memancing Johnny untuk menjentik dahinya dengan keras.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Johnny hyung."

Ah, Johnny bahkan tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Haruskah aku membuat sup rumput laut?"

Johnny menggeleng pelan, "Terima kasih."

"Hari ini hyung ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat, kan?Boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

Kedua mata Johnny mengerjap sekali, lalu ia menatap lurus ke arah bola mata itu dengan bibir terkatup. Bagaimana Ten bisa mengerti kalau ia akan pergi keluar saat ia sendiri tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun?

"Ya."

* * *

Ten pikir Johnny akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang bagus karena ini hari ulang tahunnya, namun ternyata ia salah besar. Lelaki itu malah membawanya ke area pemakaman di Apgujeong ketimbang pergi ke taman rekreasi. Ah, harusnya ia sudah menyadari bagaimana rapinya Johnny dengan sebuah buket bunga mawar putih yang sangat cantik. Waktu berlalu semakin cepat, matahari berada persis di atas kepala, memancarkan hawa panas yang membuat Ten mengernyit karena terlalu terik.

Langkah kaki keduanya menghiasi suasana makam yang cukup sepi, tak banyak peziarah yang datang karena ini juga bukan hari yang istimewa untuk dirayakan. Ini hanya hari ulang tahun Johnny dan juga Soohyun yang ke dua puluh lima.

"Ten ssi..." Belah bibir Johnny tiba-tiba saja terbuka, mengundang Ten untuk melirik lelaki jangkung itu dari ekor matanya. "Aku tidak percaya harus mengatakan ini padamu, tapi soal Soohyun—"

"Saudara kembar, kan?"Ten menebak dengan antusias, lalu tersenyum menang saat Johnny memasang ekspresi tak terduga yang berhasil menjawab tebakannya."Ugh, aku benar."

"Waktu pertama kali aku melihat fotonya di kamar hyung, aku pikir.. "Ah, dia sangat cantik".Ku pikir dia kekasihmu, tapi setelah dipikir lagi, tentang foto masa kecil kalian, aku baru sadar kalau kalian saudara kembar."

Ten menjeda ucapannya, menelan ludah sejenak lalu menarik napas.

"Saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu hyung, aku tidak mengerti, "Kenapa laki-laki setampan itu jadi seorang introvert?"Jujur, hyung tidak cocok dengan kehidupan semacam lebih cocok jadi seorang pengusaha muda yang punya banyak koneksi dan suka pergi ke klub untuk semakin ke depannya, aku pikir aku mulai membuka kunci foto kemarin, keributan kemarin, dan juga apa yang terjadi hari ini, benar ada hubungannya dengan Soohyun, kan?"

Yang diberi pertanyaan tak merespon.

"Kenapa gadis itu meninggal? Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

"Ten, kau tak akan mengerti."

"Aku tak bisa mengerti kalau hyung cuma bisa diam saja."

Johnny berdecih, lalu menepis tangan kanan Ten yang bertengger sejenak di lengan miliknya.

"Kau ini siapa?"

"Maaf?"

"Aku tanya kau siapa sampai ingin ikut campur semua masalahku?!"

Kali ini Ten yang terdiam, dalam sedetik perasaannya bak tersetrum aliran listrik yang berhasil membuatnya terdiam tanpa bernapas. Lelaki itu ada benarnya, siapa dia sampai harus ikut campur dalam masalah hidup orang lain?

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya sekedar ingin membantu karena aku tidak suka punya tetangga yang suka mengurung diri di dalam tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang banyak?Aku... aku bisa membantu hyung."

"Kenapa kau terus bersikeras?!"

"Karena aku menyukai hyung." Suara Ten bergetar, pandagan matanya mengarah ke sisi lain, setidaknya ia harus menghindari Johnny yang nampak sangat marah dengan segala ocehan gilanya. Yah, laki-laki itu jelas tak akan menerimanya.

"Dengar, kalau kau mengatakan itu karena aku menciummu waktu itu—"

"Ini bukan soal menyukai hyung bahkan sebelum ciuman yang bawa-bawa kejadian kemarin karena semuanya jelas tak ada kaitannya."

Dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik, mereka sama-sama terdiam dalam egonya masing-masing, sama-sama ingin dimengerti namun tak bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau tak akan mengerti dengan alasanku."

Lalu Johnny melangkah pergi lebih dulu, meninggalkan Ten dengan beragam pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya.

* * *

"Kau pergi tanpa mengabariku, kau tidak tahu bagaimana risaunya aku karena ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?" Suara lantang Hendery terus menggema hingga membuat Ten memutar kedua bolamatanya malas lalu melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

"Hen, aku tidak bawa pergi ke pemakaman untuk menemani Johnny hyung kau harus marah?"

"Oh tentu, jelas aku marah karena kau pergi dengan tetanggamu itu tapi pulang seorang kau harus ikut padahal kau tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan lelaki itu?"

"Tapi aku menyukainya, apa itu salah?"

Jawaban yang Ten berikan membuat Hendery tergelak, berbalik badan lalu melangkah maju dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bagiku itu salah, karena aku menyukaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti?"

"Kenapa tidak denganku tapi bisa dengan tetanggamu itu? Sudah berapa lama kau kenal dia? Sudah berapa banyak hal yang dia lakukan untukmu? Dan terakhir, apa dia menyukaimu? Bisa kau jawab itu?"

"Keluar."

"Kau mengusirku?" Hendery berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, sedangkan di sisi lain Ten langsung membuka pintu, lalu menarik lelaki itu untuk pergi dari apartemennya.

"Berhentilah membuatku jengkel."

Pintu tertutup dengan keras, membuat Hendery berdecih. Tak pernah ia sangka lelaki manis itu berani melakukan hal sekasar ini padanya. Saat ia baru akan melangkah pergi, langkah singkat itu terhenti saat ia tanpa sengaja berhadapan langsung dengan Johnny yang baru saja kembali dari bawah. Lelaki itu menatap Hendery sekilas, lalu mengarah masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa suara, membuat Hendery penasaran lalu membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh, kau tetangga barunya?"

Johnny tak menjawab, lelaki itu hampir saja masuk ke dalam jika saja Hendery tak menahan pundaknya hingga membuat Johnny berbalik, menatap tajam sosok yang lebih pendek.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Hei kenapa marah?Aku cuma mau berkenalan. Kau, orang baru yang disukai oleh Ten, kan?"

Pandangan Johnny kini beralih ke sosok Ten yang kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu yang terbuka entah sejak kapan, lalu menatap Hendery dengan pandangan jengah.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya!"

"Ambil saja, aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Menghancurkan perasaan Ten dalam sekejap.

* * *

Cahaya lampu yang menghiasi malam tak henti-hentinya menyilaukan mata. Suhu udara yang masih terasa dingin tak menyurutkan niat lelaki kecil itu untuk duduk di atas meja pendek dengan sebotol soju yang tinggal setengah. Orang bilang, minuman yang terbuat dari beras itu baik untuk menjaga suhu tubuh tetap hangat, dan sekarang Ten melakukannya sendiri.

Dengan tatapan kosong yang mengarah ke gedung-gedung tinggi di depan sana, kedua matanya terasa berat, ia hampir tumbang, bisa saja bermalam di tengah udara dingin pada awal Februari. Dalam hati ia bergumam, tak henti menyebutkan betapa rindunya ia dengan keluarganya di Thailand. Yah, meski kehidupannya di Seoul tak sebagus kehidupannya di Bangkok, ia bersyukur masih bisa hidup sebaik ini. Memisahkan diri dari kehidupan seorang putra orang berada tak menyusahkan dirinya, toh keluarganya juga tak masalah dengan itu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"Ah, suara itu lagi. Kenapa Johnny selalu datang setelah menyakiti perasannya berkali-kali?

Kehadiran Johnny yang entah sejak kapan berada di balkonnya sendiri tak terlalu digubris oleh lelaki cantik itu. Johnny menyandarkan perutnya pada pagar pembatas, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk sedikit lebih dekat.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Ten masih tak menjawab, setengah kesadarannya yang hilang diselingi dengan amarah yang mendalam berhasil membuat Ten tak bisa mengontrol egonya dengan baik. Dengan cepat ia meraih botol soju di hadapannya, lalu menenggaknya dengan cepat hingga membuat Johnny seketika panik hingga melompat dari balkon, nyaris menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!"

Johnny berteriak lantang, tangan kanannya dengan cepat merebut botol soju yang nyaris ditenggak secara keseluruhan, membuat botol berwarna hijau itu terlempar jauh ke lantai, sedangkan Ten tersentak keras hingga membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Mengaku tidak bisa minum tapi malah bertingkah sebaliknya. Kau mau tidak sadar berhari-hari?"

Bibir merahnya mengerucut, ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dampaknya bisa seperti itu. Suara helaan napas panjang Johnny terdengar letih, surai hitamnya disisir ke belakang dengan perlahan, dengan kepala terdongak ia menatap langit.

"Harusnya kau tidak merasa sakit hati."Ujar Johnny dengan nada pelan, mengundang Ten untuk melontarkan tatapan khas orang mabuk.

"Aku bukan orang baik, Ten. Aku sudah membunuh seorang pembunuh, tapi apakah itu sebuah kesalahan?"

Tak ada yang bisa dibenarkan dari sebuah tindakan kriminal. Menghilangkan nyawa seseorang itu salah, tapi di sisi lain Johnny hanya melakukan sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Emosinya yang memuncak pada hari dimana Soohyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan juga bayi dalam kandungannya. Tepat setelah upacara pemakaman, lelaki itu tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan sosok penjahat dalam kehidupan adik perempuannya, lelaki itu membunuh adiknya, membunuh setengah jiwa dalam hidupnya.

Pada hari itu, dengan emosi yang memuncak, lelaki itu menarik lelaki tinggi itu untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya, menghajarnya tanpa ampun bahkan melemparkan sebuah batu hingga menghantam kepala bagian belakang lelaki brengsek itu. Seketika Johnny gemetar, tanpa sadar lelaki itu sudah tergolek lemas di jalanan, dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala, luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia baru saja membunuh seseorang, kejahatannya terekam jelas dalam rekaman cctv di tepi jalan, mereka mencarinya, sedangkan ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Dan pada akhirnya, ia sampai di sini, bertemu dengan Ten yang tertarik padanya sesungguhnya sangat memberatkan. Jika lelaki itu tahu kalau ia seorang pembunuh, bukankah sudah jelas kalau ia pasti akan menjauhinya kan?

Tak ada harapan menjalin hubungan suka sama suka dengan seorang penjahat, jika ia tertangkap, hubungan mereka akan terpisah di balik jeruji besi entah dalam waktu berapa lama.

Suara kekehan Ten terdengar menyebakan di telinganya, lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak lebar Johnny tanpa izin, belah bibirnya lalu terbuka. Ia berkata, "Hyung mau dengar rahasia?"

"Aku... mencintai hyung."

Johnny tertawa tanpa suara, lalu mengusak surai hitam itu dengan cepat. Lelaki itu tak pernah berhenti untuk mengatakan hal konyol.

"Orang dari keluarga kaya tidak boleh menyukai lelaki miskin, Ten."

* * *

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk Hendery memasuki rumah keluarganya lalu membanting diri ke atas sofa. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengapa Ten bisa semudah itu jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Apa usahanya selama ini tidak berarti apa-apa sehingga Ten tak tertarik sedikitpun kepadanya?

Suara yang terdengar dari lantai atas mengalihkan perhatian Hendery dengan cepat, mata tajamnya menatap sang ayah dengan satu orang lain yang terlihat asing. Pria paruh baya itu memasang ekspresi terkejut dengan kehadiran Hendery, kemudian mendekati sang anak sambil membawa beberapa berkas penting ditangannya.

"Kunhang, tolong tanda tangani semua berkas ini. Ayah ada urusan penting, jadi kau saja yang mewakilkan."

"Ayah!" Hendery berteriak tak terima saat ayahnya dengan seenaknya saja pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan juga berkas-berkas sialan di tangannya.

Sosok lain yang sempat mengikuti sang ayah dari lantai atas itu kini tersenyum saat Hendery menatap ke arahnya.

"Ah maaf. Silahkan duduk, tuan."

Sosok yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu mengangguk pelan kemudian mendudukan diri di atas sofa yang berhadapan dengan Hendery. Mata sipitnya terus memperhatikan bagaimana pergerakan tangan Hendery yang terus menandatangani setiap berkas dengan teliti.

"Oh, berkas apa ini?" perhatian Hendery tertuju ke arah berkas lain yang terlihat berbeda dengan berkas lain. Lebih mirip seperti daftar riwayat hidup seseorang yang disertai sebuah foto di bagian samping kanan.

"Ah maaf, sepertinya tercampur." Lelaki itu terkekeh lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil berkas yang tercampur agar terpisah. Namun Hendery menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dengan cepat, rasa penasaran tiba-tiba saja melingkupi dirinya saat wajah yang terpampang terlihat familiar di matanya.

"Boleh aku tahu berkas apa ini?"

"Itu dari kantor polisi."

"Oh, kau seorang polisi?"

"Ya."

Kepala Hendery mengangguk perlahan dengan mulut terbuka, lalu menyerahkan berkasnya kembali ke tangan lelaki berstatus polisi itu dengan kepala yang mendadak penuh

Sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi.

* * *

Kejadian lima hari yang lalu sukses membuat kehidupan Johnny dan juga Ten berubah. Setelah Ten tahu rahasia besar apa yang Johnny sembunyikan hingga terpaksa mengurung diri dari khalayak umum. Lelaki itu bahkan tak menjauhinya, ia justru mengatakan jika Johnny tak bersalah karena telah memperjuangkan hak seorang wanita yang tertindas seperti adiknya. Ten juga punya seorang adik perempuan, senakal apapun ia pada adiknya di masa lalu, bukan berarti Ten tak ingin menjaganya. Terkadang ia sendiri pun bisa jadi seorang kakak yang posesif saat adiknya pergi dengan kekasihnya. Insting seorang kakak laki-laki.

Suara ketukan di pintu yang terdengar menuntut berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Ten dan juga Johnny di ruang bangkit dari posisinya, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu dengan hati-hati. Sosok Hendery dengan ekspresi yang sama itu lagi-lagi muncul di layar interkom untuk yang ke sekian kali, entah apa maksudnya tapi yang jelas Johnny perlu tahu.

Saat pintu terbuka dengan cepat dan Johnny nyaris membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan pertanyaan, tubuh tingginya mendadak disergap hingga membentur pintu, menimbulkan suara keras yang membuat Ten menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Hyung."

Di sisi lain Johnny tersentak, rasa nyeri yang menghantam punggungnya berhasil membuat gadis itu mengerang dengan keras. Kedua tangannya ditekuk ke belakang, lalu sesuatu yang dingin terasa melingkari kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Apa yang terjadi.." Dari dalam sana Ten bertanya, lelaki itu barusaja akan berhenti menangis, namun begitu ia melihat Hendery dan juga Johnny dengan tiga orang lain yang mengunci pergerakannya, tangisannya kembali terdengar.

"Tidak, jangan sekarang ku mohon!" Kedua tangannya menyingkirkan orang-orang berstatus polisi itu dari tubuh Johnny, lelaki kecil itu berusaha membuka borgol dengan segala cara sekalipun ia tahu ia tak punya kuncinya.

"Ten, hentikan! Dia sudah membunuh orang, apa kau tidak takut?"

Perkataan Hendery tak direspon dengan baik, detak jantungnya tak karuan, dadanya terasa panas sekaligus dingin di waktu bersamaan. Mulutnya tak henti meminta orang-orang untuk melepasnya, lelaki itu tak bersalah.

" ada yang boleh pergi akan melindungi hyung."

"Ten, seorang kriminal itu dilarang, kau bisa terkena hukuman penjara!"

"Bukankah itu bagus?Aku bisa tinggal lebih lama dengan hyung."

Johnny menahan napas, lelaki itu menggerakan lututnya untuk mendekati Ten, di sisi lain Hendery hanya bisa memutar kedua bolamatanya dengan jengah. Mau tak mau ia harus membiarkan keduanya untuk bicara sejenak.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku cuma... aku cuma mau bersama tolong jangan lakukan itu."

Ini bukan soal Ten yang egois, karena sesungguhnya ini juga menyangkut perasaannya pada Johnny. Selama berbulan-bulan ia terus mendekati Johnny, berusaha mengubah sifat lelaki itu meski hasilnya tak semulus yang ia harapkan. Jika boleh dipikirkan lagi, hubungan mereka bak sebuah lukisan abstrak yang terlihat indah. Tak ada ikatan yang jelas, hanya saling memberi kenyamanan satu sama lain. Lalu kenapa saat Ten ingin mereka melangkah lebih jauh, menemukan titik kejelasan yang sesungguhnya, Johnny malah ingin pergi?

"Aku tahu keputusanku pasti melukaimu, tapi masalahnya adalah, aku tidak bisa terus jauh lebih baik kalau aku hidup tenang di balik , aku tidak tenang terus menghabiskan uang yang ku punya hanya untuk menghindari bukan manusia purba yang hidupnya berpindah-pindah, aku ingin hidup seperti akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku menjalani semuanya selagi waktu masih berjalan?"

Lelaki kecil itu terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau anggap apa perasaanku, hyung? Seonggok sampah yang pantas untuk diabaikan?"

"Ten..."

"Hyung anggap apa hubungan kita selama ini? Ciuman waktu itu? Dan juga—"

"Ten... ku mohon."

Lelaki kecil terisak pelan, ia marah, merasa kesal di waktu bersamaan karena ia juga ingin dimengerti.

"Aku tahu aku menyakiti perasaanmu, ya aku posisiku sekarang sedang buruk, aku tidak bisa untuk memikirkan hal apapun selain adikku. Kau tanya aku anggap apa perasaanmu? Aku menghargainya kalau kau ingin bisakah kita saling mengerti saja? Jujur aku... juga menyukaimu, tapi di posisi sekarang bukankah akan jauh lebih buruk kalau aku terus bersembunyi seperti seekor udang?"

Pada kenyataannya Ten masih merajuk, persetan dengan Johnny yang juga menyukainya, ia hanya ingin Johnny bersamanya. Bukankah sebuah perasaan akan berkembang dengan baik jika mereka terus bersama?

"Hei.."Johnny berbisik pelan, "Aku ingat kalau kau pernah mengajariku untuk jadi orang yang berani menghadapi orang-orang diluar bilang tidak suka aku jadi pengecut, dan sekarang aku mengambil langkah terbesar dalam hidupku, dampaknya juga tidak terlalu lihat dari dua sisi, jangan cari hal buruknya, coba temukan sisi baiknya."

"Mana yang lebih baik? Aku menyerahkan diri atau dibawa paksa dari apartemenku sendiri? Mana yang lebih baiki? Menjadi kriminal yang bersembunyi atau seseorang yang dengan sukarela menyerahkan diri? Mana yang lebih baik? Bahagia sekarang tapi jatuh di pertengahan atau jatuh di awal lalu bangkit hingga akhir?"

Entahlah, semuanya terdengar tak ada bedanya.

"Bisa biarkan aku pergi?"

Netra hitam yang semula mengarah ke lantai mulai bergerak naik hingga menyamakan jalur pandangannya dengan lelaki bermarga Seo membungkuk, kepalanya bergerak tanpa sadar, menyatukan kening keduanya dengan perlahan, lalu tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi yang terasa hangat itu dengan gemetar.

Keduanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, tanpa arah pembicaraan. Dengan dada yang naik turun sosok yang lebih muda menggerakkan kepalanya ke depan, menyatukan belah bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Johnny tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Setidaknya biarkan Ten mengobati rasa candu yang bersarang di bibirnya.

"Oh sial." Hendery mengumpat dengan ekspresi terpancing, tatapan nanarnya mengarah ke dua insan yang tengah berciuman seenaknya di depan polisi. Dengan cepat ia menarik kaus yang Johnny kenakan, memisahkan keduanya lalu meminta polisi untuk membawa Johnny pergi dengan segera. Ia tak tahan lagi.

"Hyung!"

"Ten!" Teriakan Hendery berhasil membuat Ten menghentikan langkah kakinya, tatapan putus asanya mengarah pada sosok Johnny sejenak, lelaki itu bahkan tak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Tetanggamu itu seorang kriminal, dia bisa saja menyakitimu kalau aku tidak memanggil polisi kemari."

Lawan bicaranya sontak berbalik, ditatapnya Hendery dengan tajam, suara entakan kaki yang terdengar sangat lambat itu terdengar nyaring di sepanjang koridor.

"Untuk seorang lelaki yang berani membunuh orang yang menghancurkan hidup adik perempuannya, apa yang harus aku takutkan?"

"Nah, lihat! Kau tidak mau mengerti."

"Lalu apa kau pikir kau bisa mengerti diriku?"

"Apa?"

"Memaksaku untuk menyukaimu, terus datang ke apartemenku padahal sudah berulang kali ku katakan, aku tidak tidak pernah mengganggu kehidupan pribadimu, aku juga tidak pernah membahas berapa banyak gadis yang diam-diam kau bawa ke kamar hotel, tapi kenapa kau selalu ikut campur?"

Ten tahu perkataannya ini akan sangat melukai perasaan Hendery, tapi tidak bisakah ia mengerti? Ten belum siap menghadapi masalah ini, lalu lelaki itu datang tiba-tiba lalu ikut andil dalam masalah pribadi lelaki itu tahu semuanya sehingga membongkar polisi?

"Enyahlah, kau tidak pernah berubah."

Suara decihan halus terdengar di telinganya, tak lama dari itu suara langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh terdengar semakin samar, lelaki itu menghilang di balik dinding, meninggalkan Ten seorang diri di koridor yang sepi.

* * *

Ini sudah memasuki bulan kelima semenjak persidangan terakhir berhasil membawanya ke balik jeruji itu divonis hukuman 15 tahun penjara setelah melewati dua kali persidangan di meja jangkung itu bersyukur, tahanan sel lainnya tak pernah melakukan tindak kekerasan apapun padanya, sejahat apapun mereka di masa lalu, mereka bukan orang-orang yang akan diam saja jika saudari perempuannya tersakiti. Mereka sama seperti Johnny.

"Seo Youngho ssi, ada tamu untukmu."Suara berat penjaga tahanan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Suasana mendadak diisi dengan beberapa orang penasaran hingga menggoda Johnny, menyangka jika yang datang adalah kekasih saja, selama nyaris setengah tahun belakangan ini, Johnny tak pernah kedatangan tamu.

Lelaki berseragam oranye itumengikuti langkah sang sipir dengan perasaan gelisah diselingi dengan rasa penasaran. Maksudnya, siapa yang ingin bertemu dengan seorang tahanan sepertinya?

Dari balik kaca netra hazelnya menangkap sosok kecil yang sama dengan sosok yang sudah lama tak muncul dalam pandangannya. Ten di sana setelah sekian lama, penampilannya berubah drastis, gaya rambutnya, pakaiannya, dan sedikit kurus. Lelaki itu itu menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk membunuh rasa canggung dalam dirinya, berdeham sejenak lalu mengatur napasnya yang sedikit sesak.

"Hei." Johnny membuka pembicaraan, senyuman tipisnya dibalas dengan senyuman simpul yang masih terlihat sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa hyung keberatan?"

Lelaki itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kau selalu jadi tamu pertamaku."

Kekehan Ten terdengar di telinga Johnny, kedua matanya bergerak naik, menyamakan tatapan keduanya lalu ia menahan napas. Ah, rasanya tak jauh berbeda. Setiap kali melakukan ini, ia pasti ingin menangis saja, berpisah dengan Johnny benar-benar melukai perasaannya. Ia tak bisa menjalani hidup dengan tenang.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung."

Johnny mengangguk, "Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Ah ya, aku... baru saja kembali dari Thailand."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku pindah ke apartemen itu tidak baik untukku, jadi ku pikir lebih baik pulang saja, tinggal dengan orangtua ku dan memulai bisnis dengan adik perempuanku."

Johnny mengernyit, ada rasa tidak nyaman yang muncul dari lubuk hatinya saat Ten mengatakan semuanya. "Oh... aku tidak tahu kau punya adik perempuan."

"Namanya Tern," Ten tersenyum, jemari kurusnya bergerak menyentuh kaca pembatas dengan lubang-lubang kecil penghantar suara.

"Aku belajar banyak dari hyung tentang bagaimana memperlakukan seorang perempuan, termasuk saudara kasih, akan menjaganya seperti hyung menjaga Soohyun noona."

Johnny terkekeh seraya mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau akan kembali ke Thailand lagi?"Diiringi dengan penekanan di bagian akhir.

"Ya, aku kemari karena aku ingin melihat hyung hidup dengan baik, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tentang apa?"

"Kalau seandainya aku tidak bisa bertemu hyung lagi, mungkin aku akan memulai kehidupan baru dengan seorang istri mungkin?Hahahaha."

Johnny tak menanggapi. Baginya perkataan Ten barusan berhasil membuat perasaannya gelisah dalam sekejap. Johnny tak bisa menerimanya, bukankah Ten pernah bilang kalau ia sangat menyukai dirinya?

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana respon orangtua ku dengan orientasi seksual yang menyimpang di negara kami, orang-orang sangat menghargai perbedaan semacam yakin dengan perasaanku, tapi tidak yakin dengan jawaban orangtua ku."

"Seandainya mereka tidak setuju?"

Ten terdiam, lalu beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum kecut. "Entahlah, aku mungkin akan kembali kesini untuk memberitahu semuanya..."

"...atau mungkin tidak."

Hening, jam besuk yang sangat singkat itu sudah nyaris usai. Perlahan Ten berusaha mengubah keadaan dengan suara keras, bersikap layaknya tak ada kalimat menyakitkan apapun yang pernah ia katakan. Di bagian akhir Ten memukul dada kirinya sendiri, mengisyaratkan supaya Johnny bisa semakin kuat dalam menjalani kehidupannya yang sekarang.

"Mari saling jalani hidup yang baik dari sekarang."

Yang lebih muda bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Bukan ini yang aku minta darimu."

Ten terdiam, tak bergerak di tempatnya berdiri.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu.. tidak usah kembali lagi." Johnny menjeda perkataannya sejenak.

"Harusnya kau tahu kalau selama ini aku menunggumu, lalu kenapa kau pergi semudah itu?Apa keputusanku untuk tinggal ditempat ini salah? Apa menyerahkan diri itu bukan tindakan yang terhormat? Aku tidak masalah selagi kau masih tinggal di sini, tapi tentang keputusanmu itu, tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku sejak awal?Kalau sudah pergi kenapa datang lagi? Bukankah kau sengaja pergi untuk melupakan semuanya lalu kembali hanya untuk memberitahu semuanya? Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan saat kau kembali lagi nanti? Kau akan mengatakan kalau kau baru saja menikah dengan seorang gadis dan istrimu tengah hamil? Jika mau begitu, tidak usah jujur soal perasaanmu. dengan begitu aku tidak perlu berharap banyak darimu, Ten."

Mata lelaki itu bergetar, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Sejujurnya ia merasa tak terima dengan perkataan Johnny yang memintanya untuk pergi. Bukan itu yang Ten inginkan, ia masih ingin kembali ke sini, bertemu Johnny meski hanya beberapa kali dalam satu tahun.

"Kita tidak bisa saling menunggu satu sama lain. Tidak ada gunanya menunggu seorang narapidana selama lima belas tahun, hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya. Jika menunggu bus yang datang terlambat saja kau sudah mengeluh lalu bagaimana dengan menunggu selama itu? Sekalipun aku pergi bukankah tidak ada jaminan kalau kita akan menjalani hidup bersama? Kau yakin perasaanmu bisa tahan selama itu? Orang tua mu tidak akan setuju jika anaknya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang mantan narapidana. Kau tahu, Ten?"

Lalu Johnny melangkah pergi, menahan airmatanya dengan bersusah payah karena ia tak ingin di cap sebagai lelaki cengeng karena masalah hati. Jika Johnny tahu semuanya akan seperti ini, maka ia tak akan pernah mengizinkan lelaki itu untuk masuk dan mengambil alih kehidupannya. Jika Johnny tahu semuanya akan begini, ia tak akan pernah berusaha keras untuk menumbuhkan perasaannya kepada Ten hingga sebesar ini. Tak ada yang berubah, bukan Johnny yang meninggalkan, tapi satu-persatu orang terdekatnya yang pergi meninggalkannya. Pada kenyataannya, mereka sama-sama menyakiti diri masing-masing.

* * *

The End.

TITIK.

Well ini keputusan paling absurd yang pernah gue buat karena, rasanya nih ff gak sesuai sama ekspektasi. Yah bro, ngerancang cerita emang gampang, tapi mewujudkannya ke dalam bentuk cerita itu butuh pemikiran panjang.

Niat sad ending tapi kesannya seperti bad ending.

Dan yaaaa, fanfic ini khusus ku buat untuk _**John's Daughter **_yang besok mau pulang ke asrama. Huhuhuuuu sampai jumpa lewat dm lagi tahun depan :)) Maafin kakak ya karena gak tau harus gimana buat bagian sedihnya, otak lagi kacau karena tabrakan sama kerjaan. Hehee maafin qyyyyyy.

Capek ya ternyata buat oneshoot tapi nyampe 9k words prokprokprok!

Maafin part ciumannya bikin ngakak bangsat. Kalo ada yang spasinya nyambung-nyambung itu sebenernya gak kek gitu, efek ngerjain di dua komputer kali yak, jadi terlalu males buat ngedit dari tengah ke bagian akhir, maafin gue plis. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin sheyeng.

Oke, maaf kalau lagi-lagi mengecewakan, makasih buat Roxx h hoobae-nim yag udah bantuin gue ngatur jalan cerita dari awal ehe. Makasih juga buat yang mau review nih ff aneh yang panjangnya melebihi sebuah makalah, wkwkwk. Semoga gak ngantuk bacanya, love yaaaa!


End file.
